Flechazo
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Lo único que quiere ella, es que una flecha de amor llegue hasta el corazón de su amado. Drabbles. Gruvia Week.
1. Mirada

**Flechazo**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Drabbles (100 palabras) para la semana **_Gruvia._**

* * *

 **Flechazo**

 _ **Día 1:**_

 _Memoria_

(Juvia)

El primer encuentro que tuve con mi Gray-sama, fue maravilloso. Por ello para nunca olvidarlo, decidí hacerle un espacio dentro de mi memoria.

En un sitio muy especial dentro de mi memoria, ese primer encuentro que tuvimos permanece resguardado. Lo mantengo bajo llave, así los extraños que entren a mí vida, serían incapaces de borrar el primer encuentro que tuve con quién es la persona más importante para mí.

Porque Gray-sama merece que siempre lo recuerde, por ser él quién me sacó de la oscuridad.

—Sin importar qué, Gray-sama, siempre permanecerá en la memoria de Juvia. —mencioné de manera soñadora.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

 _ **«N/A»:**_ Mi reto personal, es únicamente utilizar 100 palabras para cada drabble.


	2. Ojos

**Flechazo**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Drabbles (100 palabras) para la semana **_Gruvia._**

* * *

 **Flechazo**

 _ **Día 2:**_

 _Ojos_

(Juvia)

En cuanto me tope por primera vez con Gray-sama, sentí que una chispa se encendió dentro de mí; pero en ese momento no comprendí muy bien a qué se debía.

¿Qué significaba ese extraño sentimiento?

Pensé confundida y la respuesta que obtuve al instante fue que:

" _Juvia no lo sabía."_

Aunque a lo mejor no lo quería aceptar, ya que él era mi enemigo; sin embargo al chocar nuestras miradas, la barrera que nos separaba desapareció.

Porque en los ojos de _Gray-sama,_ vi reflejado amor.

—En los ojos de Gray-sama, Juvia siempre ve amor, aún si él no lo acepta.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

 ** _«N/A»:_** 100 palabras.


	3. Familia

**Flechazo**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Drabbles (100 palabras) para la semana **_Gruvia._**

* * *

 **Flechazo**

 _ **Día 3:**_

 _Familia_

(Juvia)

Quiero que el amor que siento por Gray-sama, llegué hasta él.

No me importa de la manera en que se apodere de él, aunque si es igual a una de las flechas de amor que lanza cupido, sería lo mejor.

Porque con un flechazo de amor directo a su corazón, en Gray-sama surgiría el amor y de esta forma, podría permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Seríamos una gran familia feliz, ya que ambos nos complementamos a la perfección.

—Juvia está destinada a formar una familia con Gray-sama. —aseguré, imaginando los hijos que tendríamos para poder mejorar nuestra futura familia.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

 ** _«N/A»:_** La imaginación de Juvia es lo que más me agrada da ella.


	4. Vacaciones

**Flechazo**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Drabbles (100 palabras) para la semana **_Gruvia._**

* * *

 **Flechazo**

 _ **Día 4:**_

 _Vacaciones_

(Juvia)

Desde que la barrera de enemigos que nos separaba se disolvió, permanecí muy cerca de Gray-sama.

Lo vigilaba desde una corta distancia para protegerlo; porque aunque quería acercarme a él, no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente. Tenía nervios del qué diría y del qué haría, por ello mejor permanecía entre las sombras observándolo.

Pero en uno de esos hermosos días en los que me deleitaba con la presencia de Gray-sama, lo inevitable sucedió y nuestro encuentro al fin se dio.

Sucedió en un día que él y sus amigos salieron de vacaciones.

—No cabe duda. Esas vacaciones fueron las mejores. —recordé.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

«N/A»: En todos sus papeles, Juvia es amor.


	5. Sonido

**Flechazo**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Drabbles (100 palabras) para lquedó. ana **_Gruvia._**

* * *

 **Flechazo**

 _ **Día 5:**_

 _Sonido_

(Juvia)

Escuchar que de los labios de Gray-sama sale mi nombre, es el mejor sonido que pude existir; pero no solo me gusta oír que diga mi nombre, ya que cualquier otra palabra que salga de boca suya, provoca el mismo resultado.

Me gusta cualquier cosa que provenga de Gray-sama; sin embargo su timbre de voz, es aún más hermoso que cualquier melodía

En ocasiones, recordar a la perfección el sonido que hace mi amado Gray Fullbuster al hablar, se asemeja a un medicamento que cura cualquier mal día que pueda tener.

—Te quiero, Juvia. —Es el sonido que anhelo escuchar.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

 _ **«N/A»:**_ En realidad quedaba de otra forma, pero en ese momento no escribí la idea y ya ven.


	6. Miedo

**Flechazo**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Drabbles (100 palabras) para la semana _**Gruvia**_.

* * *

 **Flechazo**

 _ **Día 6:**_

 _Miedo_

(Juvia)

Perder para siempre a Gray-sama es mi más grande temor. Me aterra poder perderlo, sin embargo hubo dos ocasiones en las que ese temor casi se vuelve realidad.

La primera fue en un _sueño_ , no, una pesadilla. En ella soñé perderle, ya que ambos habíamos sido separados por el ángel de la muerte.

Y la segunda, fue la más dolorosa. Debido a que en esa ocasión, tuve que herir a Gray-sama.

Lastime a mi amado de la forma más vil que existe, creyendo así que él me odiaría.

—Juvia no quería hacer que Silver-sama desapareciera. —susurre, rememorando mi mayor temor.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

N/A»: ¿Les ha pasado qué están apunto de publicar y se arrepienten?, a mí sí. En este drabble me sucedió, pero estoy feliz, porque al final logré colocar las dos ideas que tenía desde el inicio.


	7. Respuesta

**Flechazo**

 _ **«DDR »: Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Drabbles (100 palabras) para la semana _**Gruvia**_.

* * *

 _ **Flechazo**_

 _ **Día 7:**_

 _Respuesta_

(Juvia)

Es el séptimo día de que la lluvia cae, pero a pesar de que estoy sola no le doy importancia.

En el pasado me afectaba ser la mujer de la lluvia, sin embargo desde que conocí la felicidad, ya nada es igual.

Estoy —muy— sola, sí, pero guardo las esperanzas de que Gray-sama pronto volverá.

La promesa de una respuesta, impide que me derrumbe.

Porque ahora que recordé lo que viví con Gray-sama, sé que el flechazo que he anhelado, está próximo.

Mientras tanto, la esperanza de una respuesta de amor logra que no caiga en la oscuridad... Otra vez.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de Autora:**_

* * *

« _ **N/A**_ » : Toda historia tiene un principio y un final, y este es el de la Gruvia Week de este año.

 _ **«N/A**_ » : Gracias a doramassilvi, Gkarly247, Liraaz, Lightblue17 y a mizuki-95 por sus comentarios. En los próximos días leo y comento algunos de sus fics.


End file.
